


Taco Emergency

by maliayukimura



Series: Howls From Last Full Moon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canonical Character Death, Dead Victoria Argent, Hospitals, Injured Stiles, Multi, Skater Malia Tate, Skater Stiles Stilinski, Some Humor, Taco Bell, Tacos, Texts From Last Night, Worried Allison, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(405):<br/>We drove through Taco-Bell on our way to the ER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



> prompt: allison/malia/stiles + "this is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done."  
> prompt: any stiles pairing + (405):We drove through Taco-Bell on our way to the ER

Allison was at work when she got the text. _Emergency. Meet at hospital._ Just seeing those words flash across her screen was enough to make her heart stop. One of the benefits of working at your friend’s record shop is that all Allison had to do was show Boyd the text message and he let her leave early. She promised to keep him in the loop with everything going on.

As soon as she got out of the store, Allison hopped in her car and sped off to the hospital. She definitely broke a couple laws as she sped and ran a few red lights, but she figured dating the sheriff’s son could get out of any tickets that she might have gotten that night.

Allison got to the hospital in record time. She quickly parked and then ran into the emergency room waiting room. She scanned the room looking for someone who could help her until she saw Nurse McCall. If anyone knew what was going on, it was Melissa.

“Melissa!” Allison called out frantically. Panic crept up in her voice as she asked her questions. “Do you know what’s wrong? What happened? Where’s Stiles and Malia?”

Melissa tried to calm Allison down. “Sweetheart, they’re not here. Please calm down.”

“But I got their text,” Allison said, tears already starting to streak her cheeks as she pulled out her phone to show Melissa. “If they’re not here, where are they?”

Melissa rubbed Allison’s arm softly as she comforted her. “They’re probably on their way. Do you want to stay with you until they get her?”

Allison sniffled, “No. I should be fine. Thank you. Will you let me know when they get back there?”

“Of course,” Melissa responded. She gave Allison a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back to her nurse duties.

Allison hadn’t expected to get to the hospital before Stiles and Malia. She sat down on one of the couches in the waiting room before sending off a text to Malia asking where they were. When she didn’t get a response, Allison began to worry again.

Twenty minutes later, she saw Stiles and Malia enter the emergency room. Malia was eating a burrito, completely unscathed, while Stiles was holding his head and groaning, bloody and badly bruised.

Allison quickly rushed over to them. “Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?”

“He wiped out pretty bad at the skate park,” Malia answered, in between taking a bite of her burrito.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Stiles countered. He would have been more convincing if he hadn’t been bleeding. A nurse came over to them and escorted the three of them to an examination room.

“Not that bad?” Allison exclaimed, looking at her boyfriend with disbelief. “Stiles, you’re bleeding and you probably have a concussion.”

Stiles tried to brush severity off his injuries again. “I’ve had worse, Alli.”

Malia stopped eating just long enough to chime in, “Breaking your arm by falling out of our treehouse when we were ten doesn’t count.”

Allison finally turned her attention to Malia. She sent her girlfriend a confused look before asking, “What are you eating?”

“A crunchy beef burrito from Taco Bell,” Malia answered. She held it out to Allison. “Want some?”

Allison shook her head. “You guys stopped at Taco Bell on your way to the hospital?”

“Mal was hungry. Of course, I stopped,” Stiles replied, as if it was the most obvious thing to do in their situation. “Don’t worry, we went through the drive-thru.”

“What? That is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done, Stiles,” Allison exclaimed. “And Malia, why didn’t you stop him? Why didn’t you drive?”

Malia let out a small laugh. “Like Stiles would ever let me drive the jeep without a license – I still have my learner’s permit.”

Allison sighed. “I’m sorry for freaking out on you guys. It’s just that your text really freaked me out, and then when I got here and you weren’t here yet, I panicked.”

Malia hugged Allison and apologized. “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have stopped.”

“It’s okay,” Allison replied, sniffling. “It’s just that last time I got a text like that I found out my mom died. I can’t lose you two.”

“And you won’t,” Stiles reassured her. “You’ll never lose us.”

Allison softly smiled as she reached out to hold his hand. He gave hers a reassuring squeeze as they waited for the doctor to complete Stiles’ examination.

The doctor’s final conclusions were that Stiles was relatively fine, with just a minor concussion, a few cuts, and some bruising. He recommended that Stiles take it easy for the next couple of days before discharging them.

Allison refused to let Stiles drive the jeep home when they got out of the hospital. Instead, the three of them all got in Allison’s car to head home to their apartment. She promised him that she’d have Scott pick it up later for him.

On the drive home, Allison decided to take a short detour to pick up some dinner. When Malia suggested that they get some more Taco Bell, Allison burst out laughing. They ended up getting tacos anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Allison x Malia x Stiles square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
